sciencewikiaorg_ru-20200216-history
1978 год в музыке
События thumb|[[Брайан Ино ввёл понятие «эмбиент» и опубликовал манифест этого жанра]] thumb|Родилась [[Мэй, Ванесса|Ванесса Мэй]] * Образована шотландская рок-группа Simple Minds. * В январе Sex Pistols дали свой финальный концерт (до воссоединения в 1996) в Winterland Ballroom, Сан-Франциско. * 12 марта в Лондоне состоялся фестиваль «Рок в оппозиции» давший начало одноимённому движению Rock in Opposition * Евровидение в Париже. * Образована группа Pulp. Хронология * 14 января — Джо Дассен женился на фотографе Кристин Дельво. * 28 января — Находясь в Филадельфии, Тед Ньюджент по просьбе одного из своих фанатов вырезал охотничьим ножом на его плече автограф со своим именем. * 19 июля — «Dead Kennedys» отыграли свой первый дебютный концерт в ночном клубе «Мабухай Гарденс» (г. Сан-Франциско, шт. Калифорния). * август — Алла Пугачёва одержала победу (гран-при «Янтарный соловей») на одном из самых престижных международных фестивалей «Интервидение-78» в Сопоте (Польша) с песней «Всё могут короли» (музыка Бориса Рычкова, слова Леонида Дербенёва) * 8 — 13 декабря — «Boney M.» дали концерты в Москве, став первой иностранной группой, выступившей в Советском Союзе. Образовавшиеся группы * Bambir * Berlin * Dead Kennedys * The Plimsouls * Visage Выпущенные альбомы Смотрите также категорию музыкальных альбомов 1978 года. Январь * Зеркало души (Алла Пугачёва) Ноябрь * Jazz (Queen, 10 ноября) * Incantations (Mike Oldfield, 24 ноябра) Неточная дата * 25 Years On (Hawkwind) * Ace Frehley (Kiss) * Adolescent Sex (Japan) * Adventure (Television) * All Mod Cons (The Jam) * …And Then There Were Three (Genesis) * Animal Games (London) * Another Music in a Different Kitchen (Buzzcocks) * Bad Boy (Ринго Старр) * Breathless (Camel) * The Cars (The Cars) * Chairs Missing (Wire) * Darkness on the Edge of Town (Брюс Спрингстин) * David Gilmour (соло-альбом Дэвида Гилмора, гитариста Pink Floyd) * Deine Zärtlichkeit (София Ротару) * Easter (Patti Smith Group) * Eternally Yours (The Saints) * The Feeding of the 5000 (Crass) * From the Inside (Элис Купер) * Gene Simmons (Kiss) * Germ Free Adolescents (X-Ray Spex) * Geppo il folle (Адриано Челентано) * Giant for a Day (Gentle Giant, студийный, Chrysalis) * Give ’Em Enough Rope (The Clash) * Heavy Horses (Jethro Tull) * If You Want Blood You’ve Got It (AC/DC) * Infinity (Journey) * Kaya (Bob Marley and the Wailers) * Level Headed (Sweet) * Live and Dangerous (Thin Lizzy) * London Town (Wings) * Long Live Rock'n'Roll (Rainbow) * Love Bites (Buzzcocks) * The Man Machine (Kraftwerk, LP, EMI, май) * Misfits (The Kinks) * The Modern Dance (Pere Ubu) * More Songs About Buildings and Food (Talking Heads) * Music For Films (Брайан Ино) * Nervous Breakdown (EP) (Black Flag) * Never Say Die! (Black Sabbath) * Nightflight to Venus (Boney M) * No New York (Teenage Jesus & The Jerks, James Chance & The Contortions, Mars, DNA) * Obscure Alternatives (Japan) * Parallel Lines (Blondie) * Paul Stanley (Kiss) * Peter Criss (Kiss) * Powerage (AC/DC) * Prehistoric Sounds (The Saints) * The Scream (Siouxsie and the Banshees) * So Alone (Джонни Сандерс) * Some Girls The Rolling Stones * Stained Class (Judas Priest) * Killing Machine (Judas Priest) * Street Hassle (Лу Рид) * Street Legal (Боб Дилан) * That's Life (Sham 69) * Tell Us the Truth (Sham 69) * Ti avrò (Адриано Челентано) * Tormato (Yes) * Toto (Toto) * Trouble (Whitesnake) * U.K. (UK, LP) * "X." (Klaus Schulze) Лучшие песни года * «I Wanna Be Sedated» (The Ramones) * «Heart of Glass» и «One Way or Another» (обе — Blondie) * «Da Ya Think I’m Sexy?» (Род Стюарт) * «Beast of Burden» и «Miss You» (обе — Rolling Stones) * «I Will Survive» (Глория Гэйнор) Продажи * Самый продаваемый альбом в США и Великобритании — саундтрек к фильму «Лихорадка субботнего вчера» (Bee Gees) * Самый продаваемый сингл в США (Billboard Hot 100) — «Shadow Dancing» (Энди Гибб) * Самый продаваемый сингл в Великобритании — «Rivers of Babylon» (Boney M) Награды * «Грэмми» за альбом года — Bee Gees за саундтрек «Saturday Night Fever» * «Грэмми» за запись года — Билли Джоэл за «Just the Way You Are» * «Грэмми» за песню года — Билли Джоэл за «Just the Way You Are» Родились * 27 октября — Ванесса Мэй * 14 октября — Ашер * 2 декабря — Нелли Фуртадо * 12 июня — Алексей Бурков (Оргия Праведников) * 27 сентября — Наталия Власова * 9 июня - вокалист, гитарист, клавишник и композитор, фронтмен группы Muse Мэттью Беллами * 2 декабря - басист, бэк-вокалист и один из композиторов группы Muse Крис Уолстенхолм Скончались * 1 мая — Арам Хачатурян * 12 октября — Нэнси Спанджен, подруга Сида Вишеса Категория:1978 год в музыке